M is for Mistletoe
by Kirihana
Summary: Another installment of the Alphabet Series. Duo learns why Heero doesn't like mistletoe.


I decided to do a bunch of one-shots for Christmas, so this is one of them. I probably won't do this every year, and I know Christmas themes are common right now, but oh well. This also falls into my alphabet series, which is not being done in any kind of order (since I started with S and this is M, no reference to other things intended). I'm not going to tell you any relationships; it's whatever the story dictates as I go. The story has mind of its own, but apparently the characters don't. Strange…

I do not own Gundam Wing, duh.

**M is for Mistletoe**

"Remind me why we're here again?"

Duo sighed heavily. It was truly amazing how Heero could make him feel like he was explaining things to a five year-old when it came to normal people stuff. "We're here because Quatre has a Christmas party every year. It is a very big deal to him, and he would be absolutely crushed if we, his bestest friends in the whole wide world, weren't there."

Heero raised an eyebrow. "Did you just say 'bestest'?"

Duo sighed again. "That's right Hee-chan, nitpick at every little mistake and ruin what is supposed to be a fun-filled night shared with the people we care about. Wait, I forgot. You don't care."

"Hn."

Duo rolled his eyes as he rang the doorbell. "Way to prove me wrong, Heero." The door was promptly flung open, revealing a very excited-looking blond Arabian. "Duo! Heero! It's great to see both of you! I'm so glad you could make it!"

Duo grinned. "Well, you know how it is, Quat. Every year Trowa threatens to murder us in our sleep if we don't show."

Quatre smiled, knowing full well the American wasn't entirely joking. Christmas was Quatre's favorite season, and all of the pilots hated to see his big blue eyes well up with tears when something went wrong. Not that they ever allowed anything to go wrong, each having made considerable threats themselves. Heero's attendance was often under the threat of Duo spending all of New Year's with him, and by that Duo meant Heero would literally not have a second to himself. Pilot Zero-One much preferred to go to the stupid pointless party and be able to go to the bathroom without being followed.

Duo stared at the nearly empty living room. There were all of the usual decorations, including a twelve-foot Christmas tree covered in lights and sparkly things, but no guests other than Trowa and Wufei. The former was hovering near the doorway, waiting for Quatre's return, while Wufei was leaning down towards several presents under the tree, reading labels. Duo snuck up behind the Chinese pilot, grinning mischievously. "No peeking, Fei-fei." Wufei jumped, startled, and turned red as Duo laughed hysterically. Meanwhile, Heero was still at the doorway, looking at the living room warily. "Where's everyone else?" he asked, as though he thought the rest of the guests were hiding somewhere and would attack if he dared leave the safety of the entrance hall. Quatre accepted a tray bearing a teapot and five teacups that a suddenly appearing servant offered him before just as suddenly disappearing. "I thought we might have a quiet Christmas this year with just the five of us. You know, for old times' sake." He proceeded to take the tray to the coffee table, where Duo and Wufei soon joined him. Duo plopped down on the couch, while Wufei sat in a more dignified manner in a nearby armchair. Heero blinked and looked at Trowa questioningly. Trowa shrugged and went to join the other three. Seeing he didn't really have any other option, Heero did the same. Quatre had just handed Duo a teacup, and the former Deathscythe pilot looked at its contents dubiously. "This doesn't look like tea."

Quatre laughed. "That's because it's not; it's hot chocolate." Duo's eyes widened appreciatively and he took a big sip. He burned his tongue, making Quatre laugh again as he handed Wufei a cup. Trowa sat on the loveseat and accepted his own with a simple smile, but Heero set his down almost immediately after taking it. Chocolate was not his thing, as he had seen too many times what effects it had on Duo. As Quatre had just taken the other end of the loveseat with Trowa, Heero was forced to sit next to Duo on the couch. He then noticed Duo was staring at something above him. His eyes narrowed. "What?" Quatre appeared to be suppressing giggles and Trowa was biting back a smile. Wufei looked to see what they thought was so funny and choked on his hot chocolate. Heero looked up. There, hanging directly above his head, was a sprig of mistletoe. How whatever servant with a death wish had hung it there, of all places, was a mystery Heero didn't really care about at the moment. He cared even less when Duo dove at him.

Duo knew perfectly well he was going to pay dearly for this later, but for now it was all fun and games. Mistletoe came with rules, and who was he to break them? So he threw caution to the wind and kissed Heero. He didn't really mean to make Heero fall back onto the couch. He certainly didn't expect Heero to kiss him back. Serious pent-up sexual frustration this guy had. The perfect soldier's response had to be pure instinct; there was no way Heero would normally kiss Duo. Or, hello, put his tongue in the other boy's mouth. Duo sat back in confusion, breaking the kiss abruptly. He dimly realized that Wufei had run out of the room to attend a profuse and horrendous nosebleed, while Quatre and Trowa were staring at their two friends in stunned silence. He did not realize that now he was directly under the mistletoe. Heero grimaced before grabbing the violet-eyed pilot roughly and planting one on him. Quatre and Trowa discreetly left. The second kiss was much shorter than the first, but it left Duo no less confused. Hoping both to clear his lust-addled brain and get away from the mistletoe before the little plant made things worse, he ran to the enormous picture window.

"Hey, it's snowing really hard!"

Damn it, wrong choice of words. He blushed and tried to concentrate on the worst things he could thing of.

Guns… killing… no, no, no, no! Wrong path!

Relena!

Dorothy!

Dorothy's eyebrows!

Okay, it's safe now. He turned around. Heero was still sitting where Duo had left him, though now distinctly not under the evil decoration. Duo faced the window again. "We'll just pretend none of that happened. That's probably what you want, right?" There was no answer. Duo turned only to meet a pair of cobalt eyes he really didn't want to face right then. Heero licked his lips, and Duo bit back a tiny moan. Damn the lust, damn it to hell!

"I hate mistletoe," Heero said bluntly. Duo blinked but recovered as quickly as he could. "Yeah, it really ruins the whole spontaneity part of romance." Heero raised an eyebrow. "You like spontaneous?" Duo laughed, though not quite as joyfully as he would have fifteen minutes ago. "Hee-chan, think about who you're talking to." Heero only thought about it for a second. The next second Duo felt the now familiar sensation of the other boy's lips against his. And there was the tongue again. Heero pulled back. "I have to tell you something." Duo was screaming profanities in his head, but he managed to calmly ask "What?" He swore he could see the ghost of a smile on Heero's face. "I don't like Christmas either."

"Holy shiznit, Heero, do you think I care about that right now?!"

"Shiznit?"

"You know what, I'm just gonna shut up now, and we'll see where this goes from there, 'kay?"

"Sounds good."

---The End---

Yeah, it turned into a fluffy 1x2, but everyone likes that, right? Of course they do. I like reviews too! (Hey, a rhyme!) Merry Christmas!


End file.
